


Love You Too

by themultifandomnerd



Series: Haikyuu!! Oneshots [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A little, Daichi putting Kuroo in his place like a baws, Established Relationship, Kuroo is literally the biggest dork, M/M, Making Out, and he loves Steven Universe, fight fire with fire, some language here and there but nothing explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 02:46:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5147411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themultifandomnerd/pseuds/themultifandomnerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the morning after heated homoerotic acts, Kuroo more or less proposes and lays down the law.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love You Too

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little present to myself to try and cheer myself up since I recently had a few deaths in my family last month and I'm trying not to think about it. Couldn't really focused on my mainstream stories so I decided to just free write something and this came up.

“Kuroo, you’re squeezing too tight.”

“Actually, it was you who was squeezing too tight last night, Daichi.”

Daichi felt one of his eyebrows twitch and turning his head, Daichi looked back at his boyfriend. Kuroo had a shit-eating grin plastered onto his face, looking smug. “Eat my entire ass, Kuroo.” The former captain of the Karasuno volleyball club glared.

Kuroo’s grin only widened, “Gladly.”

“Oh my--” Daichi turned his head forward again and groaned in annoyance. “Shut _up_ , Kuroo.”

But Kuroo’s grip only got tighter, his breath hitting the back of Daichi’s neck. “Love you too, babe.” He said in mid-yawn. Daichi grunted. That only caused Kuroo to snort humourously. “You had no troubles saying ‘I love you Tetsu’ last night either.”

“Kuroo, I swear to God I will shave all your hair off.” Daichi could feel his skin heating up.

“Sure, but you won’t have anything to dig your fingers into when--”

“Kuroo if you finish that sentence we won’t have sex for a month.”

It was silent for a moment until Daichi could hear Kuroo grumbling, “That’s not fair, Sawamura.”

Now it was Daichi who was snorting. “Now you’re calling me by my last name again? What are you, twelve?”

“I don’t wanna hear that from the guy who only calls me by my first name when we’re fucking.” Kuroo retorted into Daichi’s shoulder. Despite his grouchiness, he enveloped Daichi’s hand in his own and held it tightly.

Daichi sighed, “Force of habit.” He still felt embarrassed when referring to Kuroo as ‘Tetsurou’ and it was still an ongoing debate between the two. Mostly it was the whole ‘I call _you_ Daichi’ argument, but saying ‘Tetsu’ during sex seemed to settle Kuroo’s whining; for the most part.

“Fine. But the moment I make you Kuroo Daichi, there better be some changes around here.”

“Kuroo this is Japan.”

“Then we’ll move to Canada.”

Daichi forcibly rolled himself onto his left side to look at his boyfriend with a questioning look. “Why Canada?”

Kuroo’s lips broke into a half smile, “I like their maple leaves.”

Daichi blinked, then he snorted before he erupted into a full bout of laughter. “You’re so--”

“Hot?”

_"Weird.”_

“Yeah, but I’m a hot weirdo.” Kuroo replied.

“Weirdly full of yourself, that’s for sure.”

“That was a crappy proposal too, now that I think about it.”

“But you didn’t say no.”

Brown met black with a deadpanned expression.

Kuroo leaned forward, “Love you too.”

Daichi hummed when he felt Kuroo’s lips press against his and closed his eyes. He could feel Kuroo smirking and he hummed back, the tune vaguely sounding like the opening of an American cartoon Kuroo was fond of. (Steven Universe?) The sound of kissing became more prominent as they briefly parted for air and came back together, tongues wrapped around one another as Kuroo shifted them both slightly so that he was on top.

“Round 2?” Kuroo’s lips pressed softly against Daichi’s neck, ghosting around it and only stopping to peck tenderly at a small trail of hickies.

“We haven’t even eaten breakfast yet.” Daichi murmured back, but he tilted his head back nonetheless. His arms wrapped lazily around Kuroo’s shoulder blades.

The taller’s reply was lifting Daichi’s legs to wrap them around his waist.

“You aren’t even hard.” _Neither am I, to be honest._

“No, but I will be.” The same shit-eating grin was on Kuroo’s face again.

**_Groowwwlll._ **

****

Daichi blinked. Once.

Twice.

“Pfft! Oh my God, Kuroo!”

His laughter caused Kuroo’s face to flush. “Shut up, Sawamura!” He stood up quickly, reaching for his boxers. “I’m not making you any breakfast!”

**  
**Daichi smirked deviously, “Love you too, babe.”


End file.
